Republic of Westros(oc insert)
by dwarfking1999
Summary: an OC insect get stuck in Westros first fanfiction
1. the start of a oc insert

Title (oc insert into Westros (democracy, no tech uplift)

Hello readers today I going to be making a story about democracy being brought to Westros. This will be an oc insert .I hope you enjoy

Hello my name is mason brown. Now let me tell you how I got stuck in the world of Westros. I wake up in a white room with no entryways. Then I see a table and I walk to the table. Also I see a note at the table which reads dear mortal:" hello mortal I am getting bored since my last self insert person died". You will be inserted into the Westros with 1500 resources points use them wisely. Signed God of self inserts. Then a door shows up and shocked me. I notice it is a brown door with a sign saying shop. I decided to open up the door and spend my points. The only thing that I can think is that this is the most epic/worst thing that happens to me. On one hand I never see my family again. Also on the other one I get to kick Joffery ass and bring democracy to a whole new world. Next I decided to spend my points.

Spend list

100 points -sword fighting lvl 10

50 points- horse riding lvl 5

50 points-Strength lvl5

100 points -Armor –lvl 10

100 points charisma-lvl 10

500 points-500 gold dragons

100 points- bag of holding (can hold up to 1000 pounds

500 points 50 crossbow men-50 bolts each, camouflage, swords, light armor


	2. first battle

Hi guys it dwarfking1999 here. I never thought this story would get any support at all. Since some people showed their support .I will be making more chapters. Thank guys for the support and leave some reviews. Now onto the story.

I wake up with my army of crossbow men. I decide to head to a local tavern to see what season of game of thrones I am in. I come into the tavern with ten hidden crossbow men. Then I notice that the tavern has wooden chairs and wooden tables and barkeeper cleaning a table. Then I took my seat with my ten crossbow men taking different seats from me. I hear rumors about Joffery coming into power. Also I then remember that I am most likely in game of thrones season 2 based on the info I had gotten. I can hear the distaste in their voice talking about Joffery. Then 5 Lannister soldiers come into the tavern. I give a signal to get ready to my crossbow men. The Lannister soldier said" it been a hard day hunting for bandits". Then I look at the Lannister soldier and see that he came from king landing from his armor. Also he then said" we should get some coin from the locals for protecting their roads. He then said" barkeep gives me some coins or else I will burn down your tavern". I can see the fear in his eyes and see the corruption that the Westros has suffered from the lords. Then I decided to act by saying" hey asshole leave that barkeep alone. The rest of the tavern looked shocked by a young man standing up to the Lannister. The Lannister Solider said" we got a hero over here too bad he going to get killed" .I then signals my hidden crossbow men to attack. Then the Lannister solider said" hey look grim this brat is trying to "he never got to finish his sentence because a crossbow bolt got stuck in his neck. The blood started to bleed from his neck as he fell. The other four Lannister solider look shocked before getting bolts into their necks expect for one who bolt went into his chest plate. He said" no do not kill me I do anything to live". Then I knock him out with a chair leg while he was not looking my way. Also then I tied him up. Then I made speech about how corrupt the lords are and how the way to fix the problem is by killing them all and replace them with a republic. I then said "will anyone join my group the black fist to fight against the corrupt lords who only use us for their corrupt game of thrones". Most people agree with me but only two want to join my group. The prisoner wakes up and also says "do not kill me I do anything you want. Then I drop a paper on the ground and I fake not noticing the prisoner take the paper. I think everything is going to plan with the prisoner taking the paper it will lead them to my trap area.


	3. first castle

Hello guys it dwarfking1999 again bringing you a chapter.

Then I said to the Lannister solider "I let you go only if you send the lords a message "The lannister solider said "what is the message "Then I said as I cut his sword hand onto the floor" There will be nowhere where the lords can hide from the black fist. Then I order one the crossbow men to treat his wound so he would not bleed to death. Then the Lannister solider left to go to the local lord.

Next I decided to set up my ambush spot. The half of the army placed pit traps, and hidden darts traps. So many traps I could not name them all. Also the other half went to get more people to join my army. They got about 50 people to join my army. My army now counts to 102 people and all of them are trained with a crossbow. It took about a day to teach them the basic training.

(At lord Rosby castle)

Lannister solider said" Sir I request aid to deal with a group of bandits". Sir Bran said" how many are there and why should I get rid of this group of bandits". Lannister solider said" they are called the black fist and they number at 30".Lannister solider said" If they are not stopped all the lords will be dead and they do not want coin they want the lords dead". Sir Bran said" very well I will send 60 of my best men to deal with this bandit problem you have". Sir Bran" thank you for letting me know about this problem".

(Swap coin pouch with map of black fist main base camp)

(Ambush spot)

Sir Bran said "this will be too easy" Then he see darts trap killing his men and them falling into spiked pit traps. Then Sir Bran said "we been set up "as he takes cover from crossbow bolts. Also then group leader said "you lost half of your number any solider who surrender will be spared from death". all the soldiers surrender expect for Sir Bran. Sir bran said "you cowards". Then rushes toward killing two of his enemies. Also then crossbow bolts starting raining on him and gets him killed.

(Back to Mason point of view)

Mason said" any who would like to join my army will get paid and they will fight toward overthrowing the corrupt lords. It took a while to convince the enemy soldiers to join my army. They took the offer because in the future there children will have more choice in their life then they will even have with the corrupt way the lords are running things. My army now totals 130 and I have a plan to get into lord Rosby castle

45 of my army hidden as the enemy soliders went to the castle door. Hidden solider said "we killed the bandits and Sir Bran died for us to win the battle". Then the guard at door said" well good that guy was a real dick". Then he let them into the castle.

(Night time)

The hidden solider that were doing guard duty let my army into the castle. Then we take over the castle by force. Mason came into the castle then Mason said "strip the castle of anything of value that the lord owned" When that was done". I got 370 people to join my army from the local lands. Then I went into the god of self insert shop and I decided to get some things.

Mason army

1000 horse men armed with sword and bows(fast attacking training)

500 crossbow men armed with swords and crossbows(cameo and hiding training)

2500 shield men armed with shield, sword throwing spears(roman empire training)

1 year worth of pay

1 year worth of food

Then Mason leaves the shop. Then mason said" It time to take the rest of the Crownlands.


	4. The letter

Hello guys it me dwarfking1999 and I decided to write a chapter. Here are the army sizes to give people an idea of how big the battles will be

Free folk 34,000/army

Night watch 3,000 army/navy 5 ships

The king in the north 65,000/army/navy 300 ships

Ironborn 20,000 army/navy 1000 ships

Arryn 25,000 army/navy 500 ships

Joffery army 80,000army/navy 200 ships

Stannis army 115,000/navy 450

Mason army/4000

Dorne 25,000/army

Daenerys army/50,000/3 dragons

It took Mason some time to take the rest of the Northern Crownlands. The main reason why is was so easy thought Mason is because all there army is battling house stark and Stannis.

Then Mason army grows to 20,000 army and 100 ships. Also then when I leave the shop is said out of business. Next Mason started writing to Robb Stark. The letter said Hello Robb Stark, I Would like to suggest a truce with my nation the Republic of Westros. I am sending a spokesperson from my nation with proof that my nation does exist. Then Mason pulls out a sheet of paper.

Next Mason writes Hello Stannis Baratheon You are the second worst person who I even written to. The whole burning fucking people alive thing is cruel. You force other people to join your flame god. Well here my offer go fuck yourself. Wow I cannot believe you used magic to kill Renly like that and cheated on your wife to do that. That is really low even Joffery Lannister would call you a Monster.

Now the Republic of Westros Declare war on your ass.

Signed Mason

Dear Joffery

All I have to say is you're fucked up in the head. Did Jamie Lannister cought cougth your father drop you on your head. Your crimes will end up with you getting beheaded.

Signed you worst enemy Mason

Next I send the letters and I use the crows to send them. Then dason said they will be certain to fuck them up.


	5. What is happening in king landing

(King landing)

Lord Tyrion Lannister said" Lord Varys have you heard anything from the northern half of the Crown lands". Lord Varys said" my birds have found some quiet interesting things that should make the entire room nervous including me". Lord Balish said" what could be so interesting that it could make me nervous". Lord Varys said" there been a rebel group of small folk".

Lord Tyrion Lannister said" how does have to do with the rest of the northern crownlands and I doubt that a revolt of small folk could make me nervous" Lord Varys said" This rebel group is the biggest threat all the lords in Westros have every faced".

Lord Tyrion Lannister said" tell me what you been holding back from us". Lord Varys said" The rebel group called the black fist has taken all the northern Crownlands". Lady Cersei Lannister said" The small folk could not have taken all the northern Crownlands".

Lady Cersei Lannister "said you birds must have told you some false information". Lord Varys said" Your grace I wish it was false information but if you need proof to believe me all you need to do is look outside". All the small council looks outside to their horror to see all the northern Crownland lord, lady and heir heads being dropped on the ground by crows.

(Dragonstone)

Melisandre go into a vision and see that there is an wolf, lion, stag, dragon, kraken they are all fighting on a massive open black hand. They keep fighting not noticing that the hand is closing in on them. At the end of the vision by the time they notice that the hand is closing and they are too weak from fighting do to anything about the hand. Melisandre said out loud" what could this vision mean".

(Northern crown lands)

Black fist Solider said" Mason we found Arya Stark as for you request". Mason said"good I would like to speak with her". Arya Stark said" Let me go you fucking Lannister scum". Mason said" how dare you call me a fucking Lannister" Mason said "You know I not an fucking asshole Lannister right".

Arya stark said" Then who the fuck are you". Mason said" we are the black fist and the reason we capture you is to return you back to your brother in one piece". Arya Stark said" wait there is no catch" Mason said" yes there no catch"


End file.
